


New Year's Eve

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: New Year's Eve: a time for endings, but also for beginnings





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended.

“How are you planning to see in the new year Barbara?”

I snorted, “in bed and most probably asleep.” I didn’t care what my boss, DI Tommy Lynley, thought of me; as the eighth Earl of Asherton he was probably off to some poncy celebration with copious amounts of champagne, fiddly canapes and evening dress. We were close friends as well as work partners, but as far as I was concerned he could do his thing and I would do mine.

“That would be a shame.”

I vocalised my thoughts from a few seconds earlier, “you can do your thing Sir and I will do mine.”

“So, you wouldn’t like to come to mine for the evening then?”

I looked at him quizzically, “to do what exactly?”

He laughed softly, “nothing sinister, I promise you. You are going to be alone, I am going to be alone, I thought it might be nice if we saw in the new year together. We could get a takeaway, or just have a few drinks and some snacks while watching television. I can make up the spare room so you can stay over and not have to worry about getting home, I know the cabs charge an absolute fortune at this time of year.”

I put up a token protest for form’s sake. “I won’t have to dress up, mind my manners, worry about using the correct cutlery, or make polite conversation with people who will look down their nose at me?”

“No, I would never do that to you. As I said, it would be just you and I.”

“Then I accept your invitation Sir. What time would you like me and do I need to bring anything?”

“Between seven and eight, and no, you don’t need to bring anything except yourself, unless you want to that is.”

I left Tommy sitting in his office looking like that cat that had emptied the dairy of cream! Since Helen had died he hadn’t had all that much to smile about, so anything that made him happy was okay by me. Truth be told, I was looking forward to spending the evening with him; he was good company, and where once I would have found his house intimidating, I now felt relaxed and at home. That was down more to the owner than the house itself, but I made sure that Tommy never knew the true depth of my feelings for him.

~*~

I rang Tommy’s doorbell at half seven on New Year’s Eve. Despite him telling me that I didn’t need to bring anything, I had picked up a pizza and some beer. It wouldn’t have felt right turning up empty handed.

The door opened and Tommy stood there smiling at me.

“Barbara, come in.” He gestured to the box I was carrying, “can I take that for you?”

I passed him the pizza, “thanks.” I waited in the hall while he closed the front door.

“You don’t have to stand on ceremony Barbara; make yourself at home.”

I toed off my shoes and then followed Tommy through to the kitchen, putting the beer down on the counter, shrugging out of my coat, and then hopping up on one of his breakfast bar stools.

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought pizza; I thought if we waited until I got here to order they would be busy and never get to us, no matter how posh the address!”

“Good idea. Do you want a plate or shall we just eat out of the box?”

“Out of the box with kitchen towel napkins and beer in the bottle; you said no standing on ceremony remember.”

Tommy smiled broadly, “definitely no standing on ceremony. Let’s eat in the lounge, we can see if there is anything on television worth watching.”

We made our way to the lounge. Tommy had lit a fire, so I sat down in front of it, resting my back against the side of his armchair. He put the pizza and beer on the floor close to hand and then sat down next to me.

“Thank you for inviting me over.”

“My pleasure, I didn’t want your snores to disturb your neighbours’ celebrations!”

I pushed him playfully, “if that is the case then I am going to have to keep you awake all night for the sanity of ‘your’ neighbours. Remember, I shared a caravan with you, I know how you make the windows rattle!”

Tommy blushed furiously, I wondered why.

“Perhaps we should both stay awake all night.”

This time I blushed. I knew that I was reading far too much into a perfectly innocent remark. Looking for a distraction, I opened the pizza box and offered him a slice. He helped himself and then we sat back and ate in quiet companionship.

~*~

As the evening progressed I relaxed and so did Tommy. We reminisced about the cases we had been involved in, amusing anecdotes and general chat. After a few beers Tommy had moved to put his arm around me, a familiar gesture, so I took a risk and leant against his shoulder. He didn’t comment or complain so I stayed put, enjoying the closeness and the warmth of his body even though a little voice inside my head kept warning me that I was playing with fire.

By eleven thirty the pizza and beer had been consumed. We had moved from the floor and were now sitting together on the couch, watching the BBC coverage of the countdown to the fireworks. Tommy still had his arm around me and I was still basking in the pretence that his actions meant more than friendship.

“Barbara, there’s something that I have been meaning to tell you.”

I raised my head from his shoulder and looked up at him, “what?”

Tommy lifted my chin and moved his face closer to mine. “This is probably going to come as a shock to you, and I really hope that you won’t slap me and storm out, but...”

My heart was racing but somehow I managed to keep my voice steady. “Tell me.”

“I am in love with you Barbara, completely and hopelessly, and I have been for years, but it has taken me until now to pluck up the courage to say something.”

His words shocked and surprised me in equal measure. “You are in love with me?” 

“God yes! I knew at my engagement party that I was marrying the wrong woman.”

“Seriously?” 

“I’ve never been more serious about anything.”

His lips brushed against mine tenderly, and I responded in kind, not quite believing what he had said but going with the flow in the hope it wasn’t the beer talking. Tommy eased us down until I was lying under him on the couch. He gently stroked my face, staring into my eyes. “Do you love me too Barbara? I need to know that you feel the same way.”

“I’ve been in love with you for almost as long, but I never thought that you would or could have feelings for me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not loveable.” Tommy went to interrupt me but I silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips. “I’m not.”

He kissed the tip of my finger and then moved my hand away. “I disagree, and my opinion is the only one that matters. I love you Barbara, and if you love me then everything else will fall into place in good time. I want us to start the new year as a couple, I want us to build a life together.”

I stared into his eyes. There was no difference in the way he was looking at me than at any other time, but now I could see the truth behind his words.

“You really love me?”

“I do Barbara.”

I swallowed deeply and then kissed him. He responded with equal passion, and we finally gave in to the feelings we had kept hidden from each other for years.

In the background we heard Big Ben chime and fireworks explode as Tommy slipped inside me. 

“Happy New Year Barbara,” he whispered as he began to move. I rose up to meet him, “Happy New Year to you too Tommy, I love you.”


End file.
